Team Gai in TV land!
by Crossover Ace
Summary: Rock lee, Neji, and Tenten are sent on a mission. Through The TV! With the mystical purple coin, they can go through 51 differant shows! Crack. some slight OOC. NejiTen, and Lee? Rated for bad language, and some violence.
1. NarutoXPowerpuff Girls

**A/N: TV! A TV! Everyone loves a TV! And that doesn't mean any less for Team Gai! But after this little escapade…They may spend more time with their faces buried in books rather then watching the moving picture box.**

**COPYRIGHTS!: **_**In this story, I don't own anything, and it's rated M for BAD LANGUAGE! **_

* * *

Lee Sprung up from The chair, Neji and Tenten would too, but they weren't sitting in chairs. So they just looked shocked. What were they doing? Watching The Powerpuff Girls.

"NO! Mojo didn't KILL them did he Neji!?" Lee asked, turning to his teammate.

"I-I don't know! GET UP BUTTERCUP!! It's your destiny to win!" Tenten held her hands together in worry, but at the last moment, the girls got up and kicked the crap out of the evil monkey. The kids sat back on the floor.

"That was a great episode!" Tenten sighed as she smiled. Neji and Lee nodded. They loved to watch TV together as a team once a year. And they were glad they got the chance to for such a great episode. Then, Tsunade called them to her office for a mission. They jumped up and headed to her office. They got there and she was jostling a purple coin. The three cocked their heads in confusion.

"This is a special coin I need you three to try out." Tsunade said. The three were…well…confused.

"What is so special about it Tsunade?" Lee asked.

"This…allows people to travel through TV signals…Hopefully. I want you three to travel together. It can only go to **51** shows, then you'll automatically be sent back." She explained. Neji raised his hand and she pointed to him.

"How does it work?" He asked.

"You toss the coin, then it turns gold. It will slowly turn purple. Once it does, you can travel again. I would advise you do as soon as it turns purple." The kids nodded and Tsunade handed Tenten the coin, not trusting Neji and defiantly not Lee with it. The three kids looked at it. It was dark purple color, with a diamond shaped hold in the middle. Tenten put a ribbon through the hole and wore it. It could be easily untied for quick flipping.

"Another thing I should tell you, your bodies will change with the show so you match the characters, say you go into a show where everything is underwater. Something will change your body to match. You'll match the animation and even change species." Lee had a big grin. He whispered something about the youthfulness of the coin as Neji and Tenten annoyed it. _Inner Neji: Maybe we can lose Lee and me and Tenten can go to a porno! Hellz ya! _

_Inner Tenten: I get to be on TV with MY Neji! This is kick ass!_

_Inner Lee: I Better not see that mother fucker Barney Damn it! Or he'll be getting an ass full of pissed of destiny when I use Neji as a blunt object!_

Tsunade stared at the three as smiles crossed their faces. Lee had an evil glint in his eye, while Neji and Tenten had an I-May-Make-Out-With-My-Teammate Look.

"Oh, and one more thing. All of Konaha will be watching you. Through the big screen TV over there." She pointed out the window to a building with a big screen. "We need to monitor you." Some people began to walk in. Tenten sighed and untied the coin from her neck. Lee and Neji held her arm. Tsunade said good bye and went into the building across the way.

Tenten Flipped it and caught it. That's when Everything glowed purple. Then the room seemed to melt. It melted and Neji, Tenten, and Lee shrunk a bit, and Their eyes became bigger along with their heads. They became Chibis with thicker lines. When they stopped and the room stopped melting, they were in the middle of a kindergarten classroom. They blinked and then noticed…they had no fingers.

"Wow! We look like the Powerpuff Girls!" Lee shouted while jumping up and down while waving his arms. That's when Lee had a sudden realization, they were _in _the Powerpuff girl's TV show. Lee looked around excitedly and saw the girls. Neji and Tenten still wondered why they didn't look like townsfolk, but looked like the girls instead. Bubbles rushed over to Lee who rushed over to her.

"Wow! Bubbles! You are my Favorite!" Lee said jumping up and down. Bubbles began jumping too.

"Oh wow! I love your eye brows! They're so Bushy and look like they might Keep your forehead nice and toasty!" She shouted. Bubbles and Lee started a big conversation about squirrels.

"Losers." Neji and Buttercups said in unison. They glanced towards each other and smirked. Tenten and Blossom sighed. Blossom grabbed Bubbles and grabbed Buttercup and told them to settle till they found out more about these guys. Tenten Smacked Lee and yanked Neji by the collar and told them to watch it.

"Come on girls! I mean, what do we know about these guys? It's weird enough that they look like us!" By the way, the classmates passed out the second they realized their was _another _Bubbles.

"He likes squirrels, and spicy foods, and working hard, and-" Buttercups slapped a hand over Bubble's mouth. She could have gone on for a while.

"He thinks Bubbles is annoying, he's on my good list. And that one girl acts like you. I think." While the girl's talked the ninja's talked too.

"They're the POWERPUFFS!" Lee said. He was even amazed at the similarities between the teams. Blossom who was like Tenten, and likewise the oldest. Buttercups was like Neji and the second born, and Bubbles was like Lee and likewise youngest.

"Yes, they are the girls, but remember, as soon as this coin turns purple," Tenten said while pointing to the coin which already had a bit of purple. Neji and Lee groaned. Which was odd because they groaned for the same reason which has never happened before in the history of before. The worried that the apocalypse may begin at any second. That's when the Powerpuff hotline rang. Blossom rushed over and answered.

"The Mayor needs us now!" She shouted.

"CAN WE COME!? We are Ninja! We have cool powers to help you!" Lee asked. Bubbles and Lee threw themselves at Blossom's feet and began begging.

_Inner Lee: Damn it ya pink bitch! I wanna go! I'll probably go anyways so it really doesn't matter! _(A/N: Inner Lee has a really bad mouth doesn't he?)

"Uhg, Fine! Just come on! It could be an emergency!" She shouted. Tenten cheered.

"He probably just can't get that pickle jar open." Buttercup said.

"Or worse." Neji mumbled. The Ninjas Ran out the door as the girls flew. The Powerpuffs were surprised to see they could run as fast as they flew. They all jumped into the mayor's office as The coin on Tenten's neck was Half purple.

"What's the problem Mayor!?" They 6 kids demanded. Neji, Lee, and Tenten looked to Mrs. Bellum to finally see her face.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE INO!" Neji screamed.

"If she had red hair." Tenten complained.

"Heh, She is pretty." Lee said.

"Girls…who are they?" He asked turning to them. Lee was drooling, Neji was staring at Tenten, Tenten was waiting for the mayor to talk.

"Friends, now, about why you called?" Blossom asked. Bubbles and Lee had the same Happy look.

"A big red guy is Terrorizing citizens!" The kids gasped.

"HIM!" The girls looked to the ninja.

"You know _him_?"

"Yes! He only your most feared enemy!" Lee shouted.

"And totally a transsexual" Neji said. Tenten punched his shoulder. She lived by the 'hurt the ones you love', except for Lee, she hit him for the satisfying smack sound. _Inner author: no one hits Lee except me! _Sorry about that outburst.

"Let's go!" They ran/flied to where they needed to go. Which they some how knew even though no one told them where to go.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Stop HIM!" They closed in on the bad dude. He/she (I really have no idea even though their name is him), stared to the 6.

"Ah! Girls, and the three little shinobi!"

"How does he know us!?" Lee cried.

"Why, I know everything about everything Lee!" Lee screamed bloody murder. Killing Tenten's ear. They then got into an FCC troubled fight featuring punching, kicking, and violence. Which inner Rock Lee enjoyed. This ended…

"Ouchies." Neji mumbled Lee was thrown on top of him. Tenten was under Neji and the girls were worn out. They fell.

"I-I have an idea." Lee coughed. The others listened, Lee stood up. He grabbed two sticks off the ground and held them in the shape of a cross.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELSS YOU!" Neji and Tenten smacked their face. They thought it was idiotic. Seeing as how he said the wrong words. But…But….

"NO! I'M ALLERGIC TO YOUTH! And crosses!" Him slithered away into the darkness of his lair. The kids stood up and stared at a smiling Lee.

"And you guys said there was no Power of Youth! See? Gai Sensei is ALWAYS right!" Lee attempted the nice guy pose, then remembered he had no thumbs and began to tear up.

"Hey, you know are names, but we don't know the names of the people who helped us." Blossom said, the girls turned to the Three.

"I'm Tenten Rhuna!" (A/N: I'm borrowing her last name from you Kannika! You're allowed to borrow anything from me KANNIKA.)

"I'm Neji Hyuga." Neji flipped his hair. _Inner Tenten: Damn dat was HOTT!_

"And I am Rock Lee!" Lee smiled for bubbles who blushed and giggled. Tenten then noticed the coin was completely purple.

"Looks like we best be going." They all groaned. Lee walked up to Bubbles and the two hugged with a sun_rise _and splashing water in the background. Neji and Buttercup high fived, and Blossom and Tenten nodded to one another. Lee and Neji Held onto Tenten's arms and She flipped the coin. The girls and room melted around the ninja. As The girls saw their new friends leave, a tear rolled down Bubbles face.

"He was so cute!"

**That's it for the first chapter, it was not supposed to be this long originally, but whatever. I think it's kind of cool. And am I the only one to notice those similarities between the Powerpuff Girls and Team Gai? It just came to me! NEXT TIME! ****Team Gai meets South Park! ****Scared yet? Review and smile! FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELS YOU! To review! ;3**


	2. NarutoXSouth Park

**A/N: I told you, 50 more tv shows to go. Yes, Inner Lee Swears too much. But a swearing Lee is the best kind of Lee. Or, that's what I've heard.**

_**Copyright: I don't own anything. Nothing…so sad. **_

* * *

As the purple vortex grasped our moronic heroes, they turned paper flat. (A/N: I also want to take this time to say if you don't know what shows I'm having them go into, Wikipedia can be an ok source.) They became flat and had big eyes. Lee easily recognized the style.

"We are going into South Park!" Lee yelled.

"How would you know Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I have a secret love for comedy central. Three fourths of my TV time is devoted to comedy central." Lee smiled.

"I hate comedy central, just a bunch of idiots being idiots on a stage." Neji complained. Lee rolled his eyes and Tenten decided not to get involved. Though she loves Scrubs, so no real complaining. Soon, they fell on their face at the South Park bus stop. There, Stan, Kyle, Cartmen, and Kenny were waiting for the bus. The three ninja were no taller, signifying, they were the age of fourth graders.

"Ouch, cold snow." Neji said picking himself up. The three used-to-be 14 year olds brushed the snow off themselves.

"Dude where did they come from?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Dude, I don't know but it's going to involve us learning something." Kyle complained. Lee smiled.

"Hi! I am Rock lee! These are my teammates Neji and Tenten. No need to introduce yourselves! We already know you!" Lee kept his smile. Neji and Tenten slapped their faces.

"What's with the little gay kid talking to us?" Cartmen said out loud. Lee got pissed.

"You know what you son of a whore!? Shut the hell up before I twist you so lick your own ass!" Lee snapped. Neji and Twenty's, I mean Tenten's, jaw dropped.

"Lee! Mouth little mister!" Tenten disciplined. Neji was silent. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were laughing.

"Ha! You got told of by the kid in spandex fat ass!" Kyle said. Kenny said something that Tenten and Neji couldn't understand, but the rest of the boys did and they, excluding Cartmen, laughed harder.

"Shut the hell up! You know what, screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"You can't! We have school fat ass!" Kyle said. Cartmen made a mad face. Then the bus pulled up and All but Neji got on the bus.

"GET ON THE BUS!" Mrs. Crabtree yelled.

"I don't go to school there!" Neji said.

"Neji! Get on the bus! It will be something stupid and crazy!" Lee and Tenten said from outside a bus window.

"No."

"GET ON THE BUS!"

'NO!"

"GET ON!

"AH!"

"AHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!" Neji screamed that last part while running onto the bus and jumping into Tenten's lap. "Scary women mommy!"

"I'm not your mommy!"

"Pretend!" Lee rolled his eyes and pushed them over a seat and when they stopped again Wendy Testaburger got on and stared at Lee. Lee smiled his youthful grin and a she sat down next to Lee.

"Hi! I'm Wendy!"

"I am Rock Lee!" She smiled and sighed as he gave her a thumbs up. Stan glared and growled at Lee.

"Dude relax, your not even together, plus he's in spandex. What girl loves a guy in spandex." Stan turned his head. The bus pulled into school, Wendy was leaning on Lee's shoulder and Neji was still holding Tenten in fear of the bus driver.

"Um, Uh, Wendy? We have pulled into the school. May I please get off now?" Lee asked shaking Wendy off his shoulder. Stan was still glaring at him.

"Stan's jealous!" Cartmen mocked. Stan punched him in the nose. Lee pushed his way off the bus fallowed by Tenten, and Neji who ran off knocking Lee, Tenten and Two other kids off the bus just to get away from the bus driver.

"Neji! She's a bus driver! Your byakugon can KILL HER!" Tenten yelled while a freaked Neji Leaned against the flagpole. The four boys walked off the bus and Kenny helped Lee up.

"Thank you Kenny."

"Neji's a pussy." Cartmen said walking past the freaked out kid.

"Shut up Cartmen! There isn't one person who's not afraid of that women." Kyle yelled back. The boys walked into the school and our favorite three ninja fallowed after. Wendy watch/stalking Lee.

Once in the class, Lee smiled.

"Butters, Tweek, Craig, Timmy, Jimmy! They are all here! This is so youthful!" Lee smiled and had that pink blushing face. Mr. Garrison, (Yes, Mr. Garrison again) Noticed the three.

"Do I know you kids?" They all looked at each other.

"Yes! We are three new students of yours!" Tenten smiled grabbed Neji's hand to make him smile.

"Oh just great! They're always forgetting to tell me I have new students those bastards! Uhg, well, just hold up a minute." He stood up and did that walk/hop South Park thing to the front of the classroom.

"All right shut up! We have three new students. Introduce yourselves." They nodded.

"Tenten Rhuna. Call me Twenty and I'll hit you." I DID IT ONCE TENTEN! GET OVER IT!

"Rock lee! I am excited to be here! Well, not school exactly as South Park its self." Lee crossed his arms and made a I'm thinking face.

"Neji Hyuga…I hate your bus driver a lot." He shook. Tenten patted him on the back.

"All right then, more freakish students. Go find a seat." They looked around Tenten sat next to Kenny and Cartmen, Neji Next to Timmy, and…

"Oh Lee! Over here!" Wendy waved to Lee, She pushed Craig out of his seat and made him sit next to someone else so Lee could have that space. Innocent, sweet Lee smiled and sat next to her. Stan was once again pissed as Wendy sighed. Lee looked around and Butters who was also next to him smiled.

"I'm Butters!"

"Hello Butter Scotch!"

"How do you know my last name!?"

"Truth is…I am not from this dimension! I am from a land where South Park is just a TV show! Cool huh?"

"Oh Hamburgers!" Butters passed out of his seat.

"Someone drag Butters to the nurse." Mr. Garrison said. (Sorry, Had to put Butters 'Oh hamburgers' in here somewhere).

At lunch, the kids were followed by our heroes into the lunchroom. Now all real fans know in the new season, chief's dead. But If I brought Mrs. Crabtree back from the dead, I'm allowed to with Chief too! And no, he's not star wars chief.

"Hello children!"

"Hey Chief."

"Lee wasn't he dead?" Tenten whispered to Lee.

"Yes, I do believe he died, though, the author of this story must have brought him back for the purpose of the story." Tenten nodded.

"Now how are we today?" He asked. All seven said bed.

"Now why, and who the hell are you three!?"

"We are ninja." Lee moaned.

"In a place that annoys me and scares me." Neji groaned.

"I want to go home." Tenten groaned.

"They keep following us! And he's stealing Wendy from me!" Stan yelled in Lee's direction.

"I would not try to steal Wendy from you. My heart yearns for Ino Yamanaka." Lee dreamed. Neji and Tenten quickly looked to him.

"I thought you loved Sakura!?"

"Yes, but I have been thinking about everything that has happened, and everything she has done, and for a 13 year old ninja she is very useless. And pink is not even a natural hair color." Back in the village where the entire village is watching them on the screen. Sakura threw a pop corn bucket at the screen.

"YOU BUSHY BROWED LOSER! I WOULD HAVE DATED YOU NOW THAT SASUKE'S GONE! YOU DON'T WANT TO COME BACK!" Everyone shushed her.

"Lee likes me? Well, that spandex is quite sexy." Ino thought. Sakura threw an ice cube at her. "You are incredibly useless." Back with the real people of this story, they don't know what's going on.

"I feel a disturbance in my ass. I think it might get beaten black and blue when I get back." Lee closed his eyes.

"The problem with Lee is, is he's a man whore." Lee opened his eyes and tuned to Cartmen.

"Shut up you monkey licking anal baby!" Lee yelled. (Thank you Yope13 for using this as a way to insult my brother.)

"Yeah, well. You're a baby meecrob!"

"You're the son of the women on the cover of crack whore magazine you brown note!" Kenny, Kyle, and Stan liked the fact Cartmen was being told off. Neji and Tenten wanted to know what happened to their teammate.

"Lee? Did you take your youthful medication?" Neji asked.

"No! I do not need it! I am already youthful and do not need medication anymore to make me more youthful!" Tenten shook her head. Neji was fed up and decided to knock out Lee with Byakugon.

"Byakugon!" He walked over to hit Lee, but because everything is construction paper, his byakugon was messed up and he tripped over a lunch tray, aiming one good hit to Kenny's skull. Kenny died.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" Tenten and Stan shouted.

"You Bastard!" Kyle and Lee shouted. Lee smiled. "I HAVE FINALLY CALLED NEJI A BASTARD! I AM SO HAPPY!" Lee cheered and attempted to youthfully jump, but he is construction paper at the moment so he just looked weird. Like he always does.

"Hi Lee!" Wendy said from behind Lee. Lee stopped youthfully cheering and looked.

"Oh! Hello Wendy." Inner Rock lee: What does this bitch want!? Can't she See I'm cheering damn it!?

" I brought you a cupcake!" She handed Lee a cupcake with heart sprinkles. Stan had enough.

"Alright dude! I've had enough! You, me, fight after school." Neji and Tenten started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked, by the way, they all already forgot about the dead Kenny, currently being eaten by rats.

"No matter how weak Lee really is." Neji started to say.

"Lee's the best tai jutsu fighter our village has. You can't possibly win." She smiled. Lee smiled. In a way, his teammates thought he was strong.

"I don't care! Wendy, you're my girl. And I won't let this dilweed screw it up." He walked off. Lee sighed. He would have to beat Stan to a pulp.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After class, Lee leaned against the flagpole resting while Stan was getting pepped by Kyle.

"Dude, back down. It's a stupid girl. He isn't even going to be here much longer! I was talking with that bun head girl, and she said that the way they used to get here is about to fill up and then they'll be out of here forever."

"Dude, no. I have my manly rights." Stan said. Then walked up to Lee. "Let's do this man." Stan took off his shirt. Lee yawned. He struck a fighter's stance. A crowd gathered around the two. Stan charged and Lee simply held Stan's forehead back.

"Pathetic." That's when…Randy came by drunk!

"Dad?"

"Oh Hey Stan, yeah, I just want to pour this here alcohol into the trash here." He stuck the bottle in Lee's mouth.

"NO!" Neji and Tenten screamed as the contents were poured into Lee's mouth and down his throat. The two immediately climbed up the flag pole. Randy stumbled away as Lee began to stumble.

"Lee!" Wendy called. Stan got pissed.

'Dude! He's drunk! Here's your chance!" Kyle said. Stan smiled and made a fist.

"NO!" Neji and Tenten screamed. "Lee has a bloodline limit where if he gets a drop of alcohol in his system he becomes a destructive force of chaos!" Tenten screamed.

"He'll hurt you badly! Trust me! I had bruises from the first time Lee drank." Nistolgia…anyways…(Yes I consider Drunken Fist a gekki genkai of the Lee clan!) Lee swayed a bit. His cheeks bright pink.

"Who the fucking hell are you!?" Lee squinted at Stan.

"Who are you to challenge me!? I am a force to be dealt with!" Lee ran and Neji and Tenten jumped down and pinned him to the ground.

"How much of that do you think got in him Neji?"

"Not a lot, must have been a low leveled. Though even a drop is bad for him." Neji Punched Lee's head. Lee's cheeks turned back to normal. (Don't worry, he'll get drunk again. And next time will be better) Anyways, he dazed his eyes around hungover.

"Ouch," Tenten took the coin from her neck and Flipped it. The three kids were gone in a purple light. Wendy walked over to Stan.

"I'm sorry Stan. He was just so new and exciting! Can you forgive me?" Stan looked at her, she looked at him…

"No, screw off you two timing bitch." Kyle smacked Lee's back, and them plus Cartmen went off to throw rocks at cars.

**Yes, this one had a bad mouth. Very bad. Though I liked it. I like swearing. And Next time…Oh…Next is Barney. Lee is not going to handle that well. We are doomed. Please review? You can have floor pop corn. "Give them good pop corn! Or string!" Ok! Fine Neji I will! Review for pop corn or string. (Floor corn or newly popped)**


	3. NarutoXBarney

**A/N: If you hate Barney raise your hand. –raises hand- That dinosaur is a evil. Enough said. Let's just get on with the story.**

_**Copyright: I don't own anything but Lee's anger towards Barney.**_

* * *

This time, they thought they were ready. They're bodies became bulgy. That's right, they…were…REAL! –dun, dun, DUN DUN!- They then did a face plant in a school yard.

"I feel fat." Tenten said, standing up and brushing herself off. Lee jumped up and slipped to fall on his butt.

"Wow, I am very uncoordinated here." Lee stood up. Neji scoffed and stayed on the ground.

"I think we're not in Kansas anymore." Neji said, then Tenten pulled him up. They looked around.

"W-Where are we?" Tenten asked, holding Neji's arm scared. Lee looked around.

"I-Is this Barney?" Lee's eye twitched.

"Barney? Isn't he like a murderer in Konaha?" Neji wondered allowed.

"Yeah, he is. Who did he?" Tenten questioned. Lee's eye continued to twitch. Door's to the school opened and out poured a bunch of kids, fallowed by the purple enemy.

"Hey look! New friends!" One kid said.

"Barney told us to make friends with people we don't know! That means talking to people we've never seen before!" Another said. Barney jumped up and clicked his heels.

"Let's met them!" They ran over and hugged the three, Lee stood still. Eye twitching.

"Hello new friends!"

"Hello creepy dinosaur, didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers?" Neji asked. The kids laughed.

"Yeah! But Barney says they're only strangers till we say hi!" A little kid said. Tenten and Neji slapped their faces. Lee's eyes seemed to turn red.

"You…YOU!" Lee pushed the kids hugging him to the ground and pointed to Barney. "You JACK ASS! You killed my mom while your cronies held me down and forced me to watch! YOU BASTARD!" Lee yelled, his voice horse. Tenten and Neji had a realization.

"No wonder his brain's so fucked up!" Neji gasped. That's when the two had another thought.

"Ok! All little kids! Earthquake drill! Go inside and watch your beloved purple dinosaur die." Tenten panicked while picking up two kids, Neji picked up three and the last one ran behind them as they ducked into the school and looked put the window. Lee was twitching.

"I think Lee needs a hug!" The purple one said and reached out to hug him. Lee slapped his hands.

"YOU DIE!" Lee punched him straight in the face and Barney flew back. "I am in no mood." Lee cracked his knuckles. "Release, the third gate." That vain popped out from Lee's head and he turned deep red. Inside, the kids were trying to dance while Neji and Tenten looked out the window.

"Would Lady Tsunade approve of this?" Tenten asked.

"More along the lines will the readers be pissed off by insulting barney?" Neji commented.

"Readers? Did you just break the fourth wall?" Tenten asked turning to Neji.

"Yeah, but I think that's ok if your in a kid's show." Neji said, watching as Barney disappeared into the air by Lee's kick. "We are so dead when we get back to Konaha."

"Yeah…" Tenten looked out the window soon enough to see barney's head squish into the ground. "Maybe we should cut this show short."

"I don't think we'll have a choice in that. If Lee kills the main character, then there's no more show. There for, we will have to leave." Neji explained, back in Konaha, everyone's jaw was dropped.

"Holy shit, this is the most graphic violence I've ever seen." Shikamaru nudged Ino while munching on popcorn. Getting very into Team Gai TV. Tsunade, had a hand over her eye.

"Shizune, remind me to have Team Gai locked in an asylum when and if they get back." Tsunade groaned. Shizune nodded. Back in the TV, Lee was pulling a Sasuke and tried ripping Barney's arms off.

"wow, I didn't know Lee had so much built up rage in his body." Neji said amazed.

"Let's not call him an idiotic Big browed loser anymore." Tenten shuddered. A kid slid next to Tenten with a 'colorful' paper plate over their face.

"Look I'm a monkey!" They said in a goofy voice. Neji pushed them onto their butt. "That wasn't nice!"

"Life isn't nice kid get used to it." Neji mumbled while staring at Lee using a Kunai to stab Barney.

"You guys aren't nice! Everyone Barney has a meet is nicer then you!" The same kid said, standing up, the others walked over and they all looked mad.

"Not everyone you meet is 'nice' Take Lee, Nice guy. Protecting and sweet." Tenten said.

"And at this very moment, he's killing a purple dinosaur out of spite from an enemy ninja sneaking into town dressed like Barney and killing many of the women." Neji said, at that, Barney's bloody corpse was thrown against the window. The kids screamed and Lee opened the school door and sat in a chair next to Neji, covered in blood.

"Hey buddy. Want a cookie?" Tenten asked in a sweet voice. Lee shook his head.

"You all better now? No more bloody killings?" Neji asked in a voice similar to Tenten's, he gave Lee a scared out of his mind but has to be nice so he doesn't die smile. Lee nodded.

"That's good, you need anything?" Tenten asked, putting a hand on Lee's shoulder. She took it back when her hand was cover in blood.

"Yeah. Get me coffee. So help you if there's no sugar." Lee demanded, looking Straight at the far wall, Tenten and Neji jumped up and ran to where they believe the teacher's lounge is.

"You should have said please!" One of the little girls said, Lee looked to her.

"Hiss, back off chick." Lee…hissed. The kids screamed and ran under desks. Tenten and Neji walked back into the room with big cheesy grins on their faces.

"Hi Lee!" Neji smiled, Eye brow twitching a bit.

"We brought coffee with sugar and creamer! The creamer tastes like marshmallow! We know how you like marshmallow!" Tenten said handing Lee the cup. Lee smiled. _Wow, they actually fear me. This could work to my advantage later on…_ Tenten looked at the coin, all purple. "Oh would you look at that! Time to go!" Tenten said. Lee stood up.

"Then let's go. This place is making me crazy." Lee looked to Neji and Tenten, his eyes seemed to flash red. Tenten quickly flipped the coin, and they were zapped out of there.

**Well, now Tenten and Neji are freaked by Lee, also, he had no chance to drink his coffee. Imagine that. Another thing, I've been babysitting my cousin, so the next couple maybe kid shows. Like the next, will be Blue's Clues. X3 Review for coffee.**


	4. NarutoXBlue's Clues

**A/N: Yep, Blue's Clues. **

_**I don't own anything, even if I did, I wouldn't say I did…**_

Lee, Tenten, and Neji landed with a thud. Their appearance unchanged from the last world. Only difference was that Lee wasn't covered in blood. Their surroundings were cartoonish and looked like flat paper. They also seemed to be in the middle of a living room

"Where the hell is my coffee?" Lee demanded jumping up on a big red chair. Tenten and Neji groaned and looked around.

"What sort of hell did we end up in?" Neji asked. Tenten sighed.

"You know, if it turns out it's some kid's show again, I'm going to-" Suddenly a blue puppy sprung from out of the enclosed screen, cutting Tenten off. Lee sat in the chair mumbling about wanting coffee until he saw the dog.

"HOLY CHEESE! THE DOG IS BLUE!" Lee jumped. "when Akamaru turned blue he wasn't breathing! THE DOG IS CHOKING!" Lee grabbed the sides of his head pulling some of his hair. Tenten gave him a dirty look.

"Relax Lee, we just ended up in another little kid show. The dog is supposed to be blue." She said, that's when Neji came to a realization.

"Shit, one of Hanabi's favorites. Blue's Clues." He groaned. Lee put a finger under his lip and his other arm across his chest.

"Well, I must say I haven't heard of it, then again I always wake up before kid shows start and go home after they end." Lee said, sitting cross legged in the chair…_thinking._ Neji put his arms to his sides and gave up.

"It's about some old guy who acts like a kid and is apparently blind and stupid cause he never notices blue paw prints on stuff. That's the clue part. And Lee, you're sitting in the thinking chair." Neji explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tenten started giggling and Lee looked at the chair he was sitting in.

"ah! No wonder I am thinking so hard! So, in order to complete this and go to another place…is to either sit here like idiots or play the blue puppy's game?" Lee asked, putting his hands on his knees. Neji nodded, Blue jumped up and smacked the screen leaving a big blue paw print, then ran off to print on other things.

"What are we supposed to figure out anyways? Isn't there normally something to figure out?" Tenten asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe we should be looking for Steve…or is it Joe? You know I don't give a shit! Let's just look for blind dumb ass." Neji said stomping off to the left. Tenten and Lee looked at the paw print.

"I don't think we should leave that there." Lee said, jumping up and getting closer to the screen to point at it.

"Let me handle it Lee." Tenten said getting closer to the print. "DAMN IT YOU STUPID PAW PRINT! YOU BETTER GET OFF THE SCREEN BEFORE I STAB YOU!" The paw print dashed off screen like it was on fire. Lee's jaw dropped.

"Is that how you clean!?" He yelled.

"Yes actually, but that's the first time it worked!" Lee suddenly realized why Tenten's house was normally a pin cushion of Kunai. He shook his head and Tenten ran left after Neji, leaving Lee all alone in a place he didn't know.

"Um?" Lee said, his hands clasped together looking around. That's when he heard something.

"Hey! Yeah! Over here!" He looked to the sound of the voice. It came from the drawer by the chair, he went and sat down next to it, noticing it talked. "Hey big guy! You may not be Joe but he went missing!" It said hopping a bit. Lee shook. He wasn't used to preschool shows.

"O-Ok. How do I find him? I have never played this game before." Lee asked, hoping for help. The drawer giggled.

"All you have to do is find the three things Blue put clues on! With this!" She opened and Lee pulled out a small spiral note book. "That's the handy dandy note book! Just draw the clues, sit in the thinking chair and figure it out!" She said, then was just a normal drawer again. Lee shook and stood up.

"Ok! I must find, clues. If that is what it takes to get away from here…then I shall! NEJI! TENTEN! I NEED A HUG!" He said running to the right. Back with Neji and Tenten, they were in the kitchen.

"DAMN IT! CLEAN UP PUDDING OR I SHALL STAB YOU!" Tenten yelled at a pudding cup she dropped.

"You know, you could just pick it up?" Neji suggested. Tenten turned her face. Then noticed dancing salt and pepper shakers.

'What the hell?" She said, her and Neji walked over to them and also noticed a Paprika shaker and Cinnamon shaker. They watched for a moment, then they were spotted.

"Ah! Welcome! You are here to find Joe yes?" The Pepper said. Tenten straightened up.  
"Well, which Joe? Do you mean the Joe from this show, or Joe Trohman from Fall Out Boy?" She asked.

"What is Fall Out Boy?" The salt asked.

"You suck" Tenten said, then stomped out of the kitchen angrily muttering. Neji sighed. That's when he heard cheers.

"Well as long as you are here you can help us!" The Paprika said, the Cinnamon just giggled. It was obviously still a baby.

"Well, ok?" Neji said, crouching to counter level.

"We need help finding out which group of vegetables-" Neji went running out the back door.

* * *

"Never heard of Fall Out Boy! What is this show teaching kids!? Not good music apparently." Tenten mumbled through clenched teeth, realizing then she was alone. "Oh shit." She looked around and realized she was in a pantry. Guess who cornered her?

"You're friend ran off!" The salt said, Tenten groaned.

" No, not you guys. You have no tastes." She stomped her foot and they laughed.

"But we _are _tastes!" The pepper said.

"Great tastes!" The paprika cheered. Tenten's bad joke meter went off and she pried open a way (cough blew it up with an explosive note cough) and went through the wall.

Lee was walking the opposite of his friends, and straight into a bathroom. "Oh good! I need one of these!" Lee smiled, until he saw the soap.

"Hi! Who are you?" It asked, Lee's jaw dropped.

"Uh, there is a reason soap shouldn't talk. Mostly for the fact, you clean yourself with it. And there is a lot of things wrong with that." That's when Lee looked around the bathroom. Back in Konaha, Hanabi and Udon were jumping on the seats.

"THERE! ON THE TOWEL! A CLUE!" They yelled. Lee looked around as the creepy kid voice said. "On the towel! A clue!" Lee instantly turned his head to the towel.

"Oh! Look! A clue! That must mean I should draw it!" Lee smiled and pulled out the handy dandy note book and scribbled a square with a line a little below the top. "There! Perfect!" The towel he drew appeared above his head and music started to play, Lee looked up, screamed, and ran like the paw print Tenten threatened earlier. Neji was outside leaning against a tree. He breathed hard then sat down in a sand box next to a purple-ish cat.

"Hi, I'm Periwinkle." It said nervously. Neji rolled his eyes. "Your eyes are the same color as my fur." It also said sitting closer to Neji.

"So they are." Neji said harshly, turning his head. Not to be mean, but to keep an eye out for Tenten and Lee. Both of whom must be scared out of their minds.

"You seem distracted? Or do you just not like me…" It said, scotching back. Neji sighed.

"No, I can't find my teammates. One is clueless and the other's never seen any preschool show." Neji said, a frown on his face, blue then jumped into the sand box too and barked a bit.

"Oh!" Periwinkle said with a big smile. "I'll help you find your friends!" He said jumping on Neji's head.

"When did this show turn pokemon? Oh well, sure, knowing Lee he must be…well I have no idea where Lee might be, let's find Tenten." Neji said standing up. Periwinkle smiled and Blue fallowed the two to the other side of the house, where Tenten was sitting between a shovel and pail.

"No, I've never heard of Panic at the disco either!" The shovel said smiling. Tenten had her arms crossed across her chest and had a pouty face.

"Children are so deprived!" She shouted, Neji rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, they'll all rebel against their parents with this music or rap one day anyways." Neji smiled and Tenten sighed.

"Yeah I guess so." She smiled, then saw the cat on his head.

"Don't tell me pokemon have a coin, which by the way, is one third of the way filled." She said showing Neji. Neji shook his head.

"No, Periwinkle." He pointed to the cat, which waved at her.

"Yes, I see the color, what is it?" She asked.

"Periwinkle!"

"I know the color Neji Hyuga! What's it's name!?"

"Periwinkle!" Neji yelled.

"ENOUGH OF THE COLOR!"

"IT'S PERIWINKLE!"

"I KNOW THE COLOR!" Tenten and Neji began fighting while Blue got pop corn and her, Periwinkle, Shovel, and Pail watched the fight break out. Meanwhile, Lee was huddled under a bed.

"Scary doodle. Bad scary doodle." Lee muttered. He threw out a stuffed Duck that was making him uncomfortable. He decided this wasn't appropriate behavior and crawled out and on top of the bed. That's when he heard a whistle. He looked to the bedside and saw a clock. "Please tell me you didn't whistle. Please." Lee begged. The clock shook.

"Nope! That was me! And It's almost mail time!" She said, Lee slid off the bed and saw under a chair near an art desk was a paw print. He pulled out the notebook and sketched a very non chair looking chair. Lee sighed and waited for the two doodles above his head.

"GO AWAY! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Lee yelled, the doodles disappeared much to Lee's happiness. That's when scary music started to play.

"Mail Time!" The clock said, Lee walked back to the living room, where Tenten, Neji (with a black eye), Periwinkle, and Blue were already sitting.

"Looks like we're all here." Neji rolled his eyes. Lee looked at Neji expectantly. "It's Mail Time…" Neji stood up, Blue and Periwinkle smiled. Lee sat in the thinking chair and Tenten sat on one of the arms looking to Neji. Neji Looked up and in a grumbled voice sang. "Here's the mail it never fails, makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail. MAIL!" Neji quickly yelled the last word then sat on the other arm of the chair. Lee and Tenten were holding back giggles. Blue and Periwinkle were not pleased.

"Do it better then that! Dance Neji!" Periwinkle smiled at Neji while Blue nodded. Neji's eye twitched.

"FINE!" Neji jumped up. Put on a happy, yet slightly crazed, look and started to dance. "Here's the mail! It never fails! Makes me wanna wag my tail! When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!" Neji was sweating and Lee and Tenten were on the ground laughing so hard tears rolled down their faces. "Shut up! You want to get out of here right!?" Neji yelled, back in Konaha, everyone was doing the same thing as Le and Tenten, especially Hinata. And Except Hanabi and Konahamaru, they were joining Neji. Finally a purple mail box blasted in through a window and Lee screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT NEXT WILL TALK IN THIS PRESCHOOL HELL!?" Lee clutched the sides of his head and curled into a fetal position. Neji slumped into the chair.

"Give me the fucking mail, I just embarrassed myself for all eternity." The mail box opened up and gave Neji a letter. "Oh joy, a letter from some kids." Neji opened the letter and Naruto was in it.

'Hey Joe! You rock WOO! I'm Naruto! And this is Sasuke!' Naruto shouted pointing at Sasuke.

'You loser! Don't put me on some baby show you find entertaining!' The message ended with Sasuke Kicking Naruto off screen and Naruto screaming ouch. Neji closed the letter and then ripped it in half.

"Fun. Let's just end this." Neji complained. Tenten checked the coin.

"Not yet Neji. The coin still has a bit left." Tenten groaned. That's when lee pulled out the handy dandy note book.

"Maybe if we find the final clue, we can LEAVE!" Lee said, hope in his voice. Neji and Tenten looked at him.

"Of course! Now, WE RIP UP THE HOUSE!" Neji yelled, they ran around opening everything and leaving no stone unturned. Literally. That's when they collapsed in front of the felt board.

"Great." Tenten groaned.

"Hey! Up here!" They all looked up to see Felt girl waving. "Come in here!" Blue and Periwinkle came in and smiled.

"Blue-skidoo we can too!" The two jumped into the felt board. Lee was astounded. Stood up and smacked his head against the board seeing if he could go through too.

"You have to do the Blue skidoo thing." Neji moaned standing up. Tenten jumped up.

"That last damn clue is in there!" Tenten shouted. The three gave each other looks, knew they were beat, and all said.

"Blue-Skidoo, we can too." They flew, shrunk, and slide into the felt board. Lee was trembling as Neji and Tenten brushed themselves off.

"It would be mean to just leave Lee." Tenten said pointing at him lying on the ground shaking.

"We'll get him on the way back. Just get the stupid notebook." Neji ripped it off the back of Lee's pants and they left him near the exit. They walked until they saw Blue and Periwinkle with a felt girl and Felt boy.

"We need to know what colors make what so we can make a picture for our mom." Felt girl said. Neji and Tenten sat on the ground.

"Fine." They said. They held up blue and yellow. "green." They put green grass on a big white poster board. Neji and Tenten sighed. They then held up yellow. "Yellow makes Yellow!" Neji screamed. They smiled and did a hoppy thing. Then held up red too.

"Orange!" Tenten screamed. They put a sun on the poster with orange rays. Then they held up blue and red.

"PURPLE!" Neji and Tenten yelled as loud as they could. The others were happy.

"Thank you!" They quickly put on a purple person along with a tree. The tree had a paw print. Neji pulled out the notebook and sketched a tree that looked more real then it had to be. The doodles appeared above his and Tenten's head.

"Lee can't draw." Neji said comparing his tree to Lee's two unidentifiable doodles.

"GO AWAY WE HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU!" Tenten yelled pulling out one of her many weapons. The doodles left and Neji kissed Tenten's cheek, she blushed but ran as soon as Neji did back to Lee. Neji grabbed the broken boy and jumped through back and into the other world. Then threw Lee into the thinking chair. They sat on the arms and the doodles reappeared.

"I hate this world so much." Lee was still shaking. Neji and Tenten looked at the doodles. A towel, a chair, and a tree.

"What the hell?" Tenten said. Neji rolled his eyes. Lee looked at them.

"Is it possibly a fort. You know, use the tree to hang some towels then the chairs to hold out the sides?" Lee looked back downwards as the figures formed perfect to Lee's description. Neji and Tenten's jaw dropped.

"OUT FRONT!" They grabbed Lee's collar and ran out the front door to a tree fort and opened it to see, Joe!

"YOU! WE DON'T LIKE YOU!" Neji screamed. Tenten grabbed the coin.

"IT'S FULL!" She yelled.

"HUM HALLELUJAH!" Lee yelled, forgetting copyrights, (I don't own that blah blah blah). Tenten flipped the coin upwards and Neji and Lee grabbed Tenten's arms and the three didn't say good bye as they left.

**It's done. And just so you know, my Favorite band **_**is **_**Fall Out Boy and My favorite of them is Patrick! Sorry, I really love them. Ha, ha, ha. ANYWAYS! Next time, RUGRATS! It was going to be spongebob, but I got a funnier idea then my original and decided to start over. REVIEW FOR COOKIE! X3**


End file.
